Jar of Hearts
by kidacrossthestreet1
Summary: based on christina Perri's Jar of hearts. Hermione's reflection on her relationship and breakup with Draco. song fic, done in chapters.  boring summary i know
1. You lost the love, I loved the most

**"Jar Of Hearts"**

_No, I can't take one more step towards you  
>'Cause all that's waiting is regret<br>Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
>You lost the love I loved the most<em>

_33333333333333333333333333333_

Hermione avoided his eyes, with an expressionless look on her face as she passed him. She had been dodging him since he broke her heart. But then again, what did she expect? She was no better than any other girl. He broke hearts left and right. Almost painlessly. How was she any different? There was no remorse when he let her fall.

She knew he saw her avoid him. He never approached her about it. She avoided him to prevent further heartbreak. And worse, regret.

She didn't want to regret their time together. She missed it terribly. It hurt, it pained her to remember a while after they broke up.

Their first date-

_She walked into Honeydukes with him, their fingers intertwined. She smiled at him, and he smiled back at her. "Pick whatever you want. On me." _

"_Well aren't you a generous boyfriend?" she asked with her eyebrow raised a small grin on her face._

"_I try." He said smirking playfully._

_She smiled at him, before leading him over to boxes of heart shaped candies. "They're supposed to write out what your boy or girlfriend think of you at that moment."_

"_Really?" _

"_Really. Plus they taste like peppermint. I love peppermint." She said grinning._

"_Alright, let's get some." He said wrapping an arm around her waist._

_She grabbed a few boxes and walked up to the counter._

"_That will be seven sickles and three knuts please." The old woman said happily._

_Draco fished out some money and told the woman to keep the change before leading Hermione out the door. They stopped at a small café to get some tea._

"_Can you believe we hated each other? And then we bonded over being the only people to pass that herbology test besides Neville?"_

"_Never would have guessed."_

Then their first kiss-

_She stepped out of her dorm with Ginny at her side ready to meet the guys. "Crap! Ginny I left my invite on the bed I'll be right back."_

"_O.K. see you down there Mione."_

_Hermione and Ginny spent all afternoon getting ready for the ball being held to signify the one year anniversary of the final battle at Hogwarts. All students sixth year and above were invited if they were involved in the war._

_Draco and most of his friends and family swapped sides near the end and were kept safe. Draco even helped bring down the giants._

_She walked towards the bed in her head girl's dormitory and picked up the purple envelope. _

_As she neared the staircase there was the faint glow of the party, she heard the voices but one stuck out in particular. Draco's. _

_She took one step and was at the top of the stairs. Ginny pointed towards her and the familiar blonde turned towards the stairs wide-eyed and speechless. She descended gracefully towards him._

"_You're beautiful." He said in awe still looking at her dark blue dress. She fixed her hair so that it fell in soft ringlets._

_She blushed and thanked him._

_As they danced to a slow song, he lifted her chin up and looked into her eyes. Before she knew what was happening he leaned in and pressed his lips to her. Slow at first, but the kiss was blissful, and meaningful. At least to her._

And finally, when he broke it off.

"_What? Did I do something?" She asked him quickly._

"_No! No, your fine. I just want to….explore my options."_

"_Options? What is this? Taste-testing to you?" she asked raising her voice._

"_No! I really liked you Hermione but I guess I've just fallen out of love." He said with a shrug, as if it was a totally normal everyday thing for him._

"_But, Draco-"_

"_There's nothing you can do about it. We're not together any more. Go cry it out or something." He said heartlessly._

_And what's worse? She did._

She didn't even want to regret crying about it. She was over it. It happened.

She wasn't going to waste any more time on him. She wasn't going to expected to sob after what happened. She should have seen it coming. She wouldn't be expected to be his little ghost, always gloomy, always sad. He was only a heartless serpent.

She had loved him. He knew that. In fact she loved him more than she ever loved any other guy she dated. She loved spending time with him. Laughing with him. Comforting him. And being comforted by him. She _had_ loved that, but he lost her love.

_3333333333333333333333333333_

**Kinda short I know. I'm going to be doing this song fic in chapters because if I didn't, it would be a really long one-shot. Normally I love Draco (who wouldn't?) but he fit what I was looking for. Sorry if you guys wanted warm, cuddly Drakey :D**

**Disclaimer-**

**Harry Potter= owned by Miss JKR**

**Jar Of Hearts=owned by Miss Christina Perri**


	2. And now you want me one more time

**"Jar Of Hearts"**

I learned to live, half alive  
>And now you want me one more time<p>

33333333333333333333333333

She learned slowly but surely to let it go. His mistake, not her's. she knew he enjoyed their time together. Though it surprised her that he just out of the blue broke it off, she should just let him know what he's missing out on.

"_Hi Ronald! Hi Harry! How's your morning been?" Hermione asked brightly._

"_Prery oood ione." Ron got out, with a mouthful of toast._

"_Ron?"_

"_Aeh?"_

"_Swallow please."_

_He swallowed. "Pretty good Mione. You?"_

"_Great!" she said and turned to Harry. "Harry?"_

"_Good." He said with a smile._

_She smiled with her perfectly white teeth, not even noticing the envious stare they were getting from her ex._

33333333333333333333333333

"See ya Mione!" Ron and Harry said together as she headed off to advanced charms.

"Bye boys!" she yelled back.

As she took her seat in charms a person slid into the seat next to her. She turned to greet the person but saw a unfortunately familiar pair of beautiful silver eyes.

"Draco," Her voice calm but deadly.

"Miss me"?

"Ne

ver."

"Come on Mia-"

"Don't call me that. We're not together any more. You should know that."

"Don't be like that. How bout we catch some dinner together? Just like old times."

"Can't, I'm sitting with my friends, and I wouldn't want to eat with you if it was the last seat in the whole great hall. I don't particularly like eating with rodents anyway."

"You're going to regret that mudblood!" he said a little too loud and was heard by those filling the classroom.

"Just like I said, I don't eat with animals." She said with a small smile and went to sit with Padma.

Sorry really short and I haven't updated in awhile for those who care. Im working on the next chapter so hopefully tomorrow or the day after.

Thx,

Tessa


End file.
